thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хозяйка адского двора
The Master of the Hellish Yard is the mysterious guardian of the underworld. She acts as the judge of the dead and is the alleged holder of the vessel of Wrath. History Trials of the Lonely Man After his death, Gallerian Marlon arrived at the entrance to the underworld, where the Master of the Hellish Yard awaited him.Judgement of Corruption - 目が覚めた時に 一人いた場所は 冥界の門 At the gates to Hell, she offered him a deal: he gives up his fortune to her in exchange for his salvation.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ Gallerian embraced her, whispering in her ear that he would never do so;Judgement of Corruption - 私は微笑み 冥界の主に そっと耳打ち 「私の財産 貴様なんぞには 決して渡さない」 afterward, he marched forward and fell through the gates of Hell.Judgement of Corruption - 扉に飛び込んだこの身体 地獄の底へ落ちて行く Personality and Traits When confronting Gallerian, the Master of the Hellish Yard ironically acted like Gallerian himself, offering him exemption from Hell in exchange for his material wealth, although potentially acting out of spite or testing him.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 She also displayed no sympathy for the dead, paying no care for Gallerian's situation and letting him pass through Hell without any hesitation.Judgement of Corruption - 扉に飛び込んだこの身体 地獄の底へ落ちて行く She also appeared cryptic by nature, suspected of holding the Golden Key by the inhabitants of Evil's Theater, although unconfirmed.Capriccio Farce - おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Skills and Abilities As judge of the dead, the Master had absolute jurisdiction over those that passed through the gates to Hell and even offered a chance to avoid such fate for the departed if given her demanded compensation.Judgement of Corruption - 極悪人でも 金さえ払えば 救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 She also was stated to hold every key, including the vessel of Wrath.Capriccio Farce - 全てのカギを握ってる 「冥界の主」を探せ Character Connections Gallerian Marlon: A man she condemns to Hell. The Master of the Hellish Yard was contemptuous of Gallerian's greed and judgment of others, making a mockery of the offer he made to the accused in his court. Levia: A god who was also referred to by the title "Master of the Hellish Yard." Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The Master of the Hellish Yard appears to be based off of Satan, the patron demon of Wrath. *Her role as Judge of Death also parallels to Yama, the wrathful god that governs the Narakas. *The Servants claim she holds every key, linking her as a gatekeeper of the underworld and the Golden Key. *The Master of the Hellish Yard's connection to the Hellish Yard is connected to the event of Hell in Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Curiosities *The Master of the Hellish is connected to the Sin of Wrath by supposedly holding the Golden Key and sharing the same representative Vocaloid, GUMI, with the one possessed by its Demon. *The Master of the Hellish Yard shares the same name as the title attributed to Levia.Heavenly Yard *Ironically, the Master of the Hellish Yard gave Gallerian the same offer he gave the prosecuted who were "in Hell", condemning those who refused his deal. *During the credits of Judgment of Corruption, she is shown without her mask. Gallery Song Apparitions= Hellish 2.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard in Judgment of Corruption mel.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard without her mask Wrath gumi.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard's silhouette in Capriccio Farce |-| Book Apparitions= Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Master of the Hellish Yard in the background in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Misc= Evils_cout_MOTHELLY.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard along with the inhabitants of Evil's Theater on the cover of the Evils Court CD Master of the Hellish Yard.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard depicted in the Evils Court album illustration by Ichika 937075.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances *Judgment of Corruption (first appearance) *Capriccio Farce *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *Evils Kingdom *Evils Court References }}